The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Ageratum, botanically known as Ageratum houstonianum, and herinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Agadeft.’ The new cultivar is propagated from cuttings, resulting from a cross-pollination in September 2002 of a proprietary selection of Ageratum houstonianum identified as number ‘W52-7,’ not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with a proprietary selection of Ageratum houstonianum identified as number ‘X12-3,’ not patented, as the male, or pollen parent.
As a result, the present cultivar was found in 2003 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands, in Gilroy, Calif., USA, in Angers, France and in Sarrians, France since 2003.
The distinctive characteristics of this new Ageratum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction. It takes 7 to 9 weeks to produce a finished plant, depending on the temperature.
This new Ageratum plant is an annual in most climatic zones in the U.S. It is a perennial plant only in zones 9 and 10.